


Survivor's Chat

by UAs_Fics



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, nicepants - Freeform, spoilers for abort genocide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9842600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UAs_Fics/pseuds/UAs_Fics
Summary: Burgerpants meets ups with a fellow vendor for a chat *spoilers for abort genocide end*





	

**Title:** Survivor's Chat  
 **Summary** : Burger Pants meets up with a fellow vendor and has a chat.  
 **Rating** : Teen for swearing  
 **Fandom: Ships:** implied Nicepants.  
 **Content Warnings** : Spoilers for abort genocide route; survivor guilt. 

They spared almost no one. Not mothers nor fathers, children nor the elderly. Those in groups were taken down and ground into dust as easily as those who had the misfortune of encountering them solo. They left nothing but a wake of shattered souls and dust as they made their way to the Barrier. That little weirdo sliced the Underground's population and crushed our hopes and dreams. Anyone who still held out hope that monsterkind would ever see the surface again was a fool. There was no life topside for Monsterkind, not if all humans were like that kid.  
I took a drag as I remembered the little weirdo who threaten me after they marched up to my counter. At the time, I did not think much of it, that maybe it was just a kid playing around, but once they drew closer, I could see it in their eyes: If they didn't need me to sell food to them, if they could scramble over the fake marble counter with their tiny human legs, they would have killed me, too.  
Even now I wonder why they didn't come back for me after defeating the boss.  
The smoke cleared in time for me to see the new ruler of the Underground and her assistant walk by with what was left of the royal guard marching behind them. The new queen looked like she was going to vomit from all the eyes on her. Her assistant, a monster I recognized from open mic night at MTT Resort, dragged his feet a few ever increasing paces behind her . He probably wanted nothing more than to pull the hood of his dirty jacket over his head and curl up into a ball. Not surprising, though; that was how everyone felt now a days.   
I let out a breath, smoke curling into the air.   
“You should probably put that out. There are children around, you know,” a voice said beside me.   
I turned my gaze to the speaker and then blinked slowly at him once before making a show of putting the cigarette to my lips and inhaling deeply.   
The blue rabbit frowned at me but didn't press the issue. He put his hands behind his back and rocked on his heels for a moment before pushing himself up on his toes to watch the queen. Though I doubt he could see her, since she had already marched on.  
He narrowed his eyes before smiling and waving at two guards at the tail end of the parade.  
“They bought me out,” he told me.  
“Good for them,” I replied flatly.  
The Nice Cream Guy losely crossed his arms in front of his stomach. “They still come by sometimes. I give them a discount.”  
I snorted. “Why? If I were you, I'd jack up the prices. Economy's going downhill anyway, might as well stock up on the G while you can and cash in on the misfortune.”   
I wasn't sure what I expected for a reaction. Every time I'd had to deal with this guy he always tried to act so cheery, not matter how pessimistic I was. It was really fucking annoying, actually.  
I dropped the butt of my cigarette to the ground and stomped it out with my foot. Maybe he finally took the hint, I thought, about to take a step, when the blue rabbit took a breath and spoke.  
“Don't tell the happy couple or anything but,” he sighed, “I feel bad for them. They and some mercenaries in the Core were the only monsters that human showed any mercy to during their fights. The first guard told me that they thought maybe they'd heard wrong, that the human wasn't as bad as everyone thought, since they'd been so nice to him and his partner. I think they feel guilty, because they let the human go to kill more of us. I just want to do something to help them out, you know?”  
“No, not really.” I reached into my pockets. “I heard that kid got on a lot of monster's good sides then stab them in the ba—son of a bitch!” I groaned, realizing that was my last cigarette I'd just ground into the dirt. Cigarettes were getting harder and harder to come by since the queen had enacted a law about them limiting their sale. She had some stupid reason like the ‘the time and effort put into their production could go into something more important”--like my moral isn’t important!  
I crumbled the empty pack up and tossed it to the ground before kicking it away. I don't know, or care, where it landed. It was some else’s problem, not mine.  
“Hey,” The Nice Cream Guy put his hand on my shoulder.   
“What? It's biodegradable.”  
“No, I don't...” He took a breath. “Can I tell you something...personal?”  
“You're going to no matter what I say, so just spit it out.” I grumbled, taking his hand off my shoulder.  
The rabbit looked around. Most of the crowd had already followed the queen towards her stage for her new announcements--though it’s not like anyone would have given a crap about us talking.   
Finally, he held his paws together, squeezed them over his stomach and then spoke.   
“I saw them. That kid.” He linked his digits together. “When I woke up that morning, I just I knew if I set up shop in Snowdin Forest that day, I would finally get some customers.” He shook a little, pulling absentmindedly at the fur on his paws. “But when I got there, everything felt, I don't know, weird? The air was heavy and suddenly it felt dangerous to be there.  
“So I, um, started to pack up, and I had just finished when I heard a cry close by. It was one of the kids that live— _lived_ —with that gang in the woods. I remember their voices, because sometimes they would come and throw snowballs at me and snag some Nice Cream when I wasn't looking. They always yelled to the others when they got some.” He laughed dryly at the memory. I watched as he slumped down the ground, his legs hugged tightly to his chest.  
“I, uh, didn't have time to make it all the way back to the safety of Snowdin, so I pushed my cart into some trees and hid. That's when I saw them. Burgey, they were,” he shook his head, “were terrifying. They had dust all over them, and, like, they were happy. That kid was happy about all they had done!”  
The rabbit looked at me, tears in the corners of his eyes. “They even looked right at where I was going to set up and walked over. It was like they expected me to be there!” He looked away. “Remember when I said those guards bought me out? I was only in Hotland because I heard that the great Head of the Royal Guard, Undyne, was going after that kid, I thought maybe everyone would want to celebrate.”  
“That's pretty damn shrew,” I muttered to myself.   
He continued, probably not even hearing me. “I mean, I did sell out, but then that human came up the path.” He squeezed his eyes shut. “I didn't even think about it, I hid behind a rock nearby. Even if they spared those guards, I didn't think they’d spare me. All I could see was that happy expression from Snowdin Forest and them looking for me and-and---” He choked on a sob.  
I let out a groan and sat next to him. I was going to regret this, but it's not like it mattered. Nowadays it seemed as if everyone knew everyone else's sob story, whether they wanted to sit through it or not.  
“You know my old boss, Mettaton?” I asked.  
“Yeah. I watched his dancing-cop drama from time to time.”  
“Well, you know how he was killed in front of everyone, on TV, after behind hit once? Like an egotistical wimp? Well, I was taking a break I wasn't suppose to be taking at the time and got to see it happen on the staff TV.”  
The Nice Cream Guy put his hand to his mouth to cover a gasp. “Oh, I'm so sorry! That must have been horrible!”  
I barked a laugh. “Oh, no, no, my first thought was 'well damn, who's gonna sign my paycheck now?' I hated him and even if it meant I lost my job, at least I didn't have to deal with him. I was actually getting ready to go home when that human came back with a big pile of G to try and buy some more MTT Brand glittered cover pre-vomit for some reason, and, holy shit, my soul was beating out of my chest. I just saw this human murder a robot made especially to stop creeps like them. I was sure they were going to come finish me off so Fate could screw me up the ass one last time.” I leaned back on my hands. “Instead they demanded I sell them a ton of legendary hero subs and went on their merry, murderous way to kill our king and leave this place forever.” I raised a middle finger to the ceiling of the cavern. “And a good riddens to them too.”  
The rabbit looked from me to his feet and stayed silence for a long while before muttering to me, “I'm sorry. I didn't even talk to the kid. I shouldn't complain.”  
I snorted. “You think that's why I told you that? Ha! I don't care what you complain about. I just wanted to make sure you knew I was looking for work, in case you were hiring in the future or something.”   
He watched my face until right before I was about to snap at him for being a creep, but then he turned towards me with his arms out. The Nice Cream Guy sniffled, offering me a shaky smile. “I think the most beneficial thing I can do to help you right now,” he began, “since I don't have any Nice Cream on me, is to give you a special deal on one free hug from a good friend.”  
I bit back a snide remark about our friendship status and put an arm around this weird rabbit’s waist. It's not like hugging him was going to make me late or anything

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note:   
> I wrote this at 1:30 in the morning becuase I'm nicepants shipping trash ~♡ :D   
> a super big thanks to my beta K-chan for your help!  
> I hope you guys liked the work.


End file.
